Modern virtual assistants and/or online chatbots may typically be employed to perform various tasks or services based on an interaction with a user. Typically, a user interacting with a virtual assistant may pose a question or otherwise submit a command to the virtual assistant to which the virtual assistant may provide a response or a result. Many of these virtual assistants may be implemented using a rules-based approach, which typically requires coding or preprogramming many or hundreds of rules that may govern a manner in which the virtual assistant should operate to respond to a given query or command from a user.
While the rules-based approach for implementing a virtual assistant may be useful for addressing pointed or specific queries or commands made by a user, the rigid or finite nature of this approach severely limits a capability of a virtual assistant to address queries or commands from a user that exceed the scope of the finite realm of pointed and/or specific queries or commands that are addressable by the finite set of rules that drive the response operations of the virtual assistant.
That is, the modern virtual assistants implemented via a rules-based approach for generating responses to users may not fully satisfy queries and commands posed by a user for which there are no predetermined rules to provide a meaningful response or result to the user.
Additionally, while machine learning enhances capabilities of artificially intelligent conversational systems, inefficiencies continue to persist in the underlying control structures used for controlling the underlying machine learning models performing classification and predictive functions of the artificially intelligent conversation systems.
Therefore, there is a need in the machine learning field for systems and methods that enable a configuring of a dynamic dialogue system control structure that is capable of evolving to handle simple or complex conversations between a virtual dialogue agent and a user. The embodiments of the present application described herein provide technical solutions that address, at least, the need described above, as well as the deficiencies of the state of the art described throughout the present application.